


Free Day

by GuixonLove



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Amy is a total flirt, DW Femslash Week, F/F, Skipping Class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 05:25:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8150596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuixonLove/pseuds/GuixonLove
Summary: Rose Tyler has never missed a day of class in her life so when she decides to skip class for the first time, she's not expecting to encounter her long time crush in the process.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by the absolutely fantastic [Jordyn](http://bluebatwings.tumblr.com/) and [Pru](http://spoilersauce.tumblr.com/). Thanks so much you guys for looking this over and making sure it made sense! You guys rock!
> 
> Kudos and Comments are much appreciated and are a highlight of my day!

_I've got a little secret too, I've got a mad little crush on you_   
_I wonder if you notice, wonder if you see_   
_I wonder if you ever want to dance with me -Katie Herzig; Hey Na Na_

 

‘You can do this. Skipping class just once wouldn’t hurt.’

Rose Tyler took a couple of deep breaths as she stood at her locker, trying to work up the nerve to do something she had never done before in all of her years of being in school: she was going to skive off from school for the first time ever in her life.

Glancing over her shoulder, she saw the headmistress, Professor Song, chatting with her history professor, Mr. Smith. Well, more like flirting, but Rose wasn’t going to complain. Knowing those two, they’d be distracted long enough for Rose to make her move. Saying a silent prayer, she closed her locker and made her way down the hall, making a detour in the loo right as the bell rang. All she had to do was wait until the corridor was clear and she could make her escape.

Rose stood in front of one of the smudged mirrors, smiling idiotically at her reflection. She did it. Before she could celebrate though, she heard Professor Song’s voice admonishing a straggler in the hall. And to make matters worse, the voice was coming closer. Cursing under her breath, Rose darted into a nearby stall and locked the door.

“Well, what do we have here?”

Rose spun around in surprise. Sitting on the top of the toilet’s water tank and smirking was one of the most popular girls in school--and Rose’s secret crush--Amy Pond.

Everything about Amy just screamed ‘Bad Girl’: from her deep red lipstick right down to the black leather jacket and lace thigh highs she wore with her school uniform. Surprisingly, she was also one of the smartest students in the school. The two of them even attended several A levels together--which were the highlights of Rose’s day because she got to sit right behind Amy in class.

 

Rose swallowed hard and stared at Amy with a panicked expression, trying to come up with an excuse when the bathroom door opened and high heels clacked on the tile floor headed right for their stall.

“Who’s in here?” Professor Song’s voice called from right outside the door. “You’re supposed to be in class right now.”

Rose could feel her face pale as she stared at Amy. She should have known she wasn’t going to get away with this.

As if sensing her panic, Amy spoke up in a hoarse voice. “Sorry, Professor Song. I wasn’t feeling well. I think I have food poisoning because I can’t stop throwing up.”

“Miss Pond,” the headmistress replied, concern clear in her tone. Obviously being one of the top students at Gallifrey School paid off if the headmistress didn’t even question Amy’s excuse. “Head down to the nurse when you’re able. I’ll let your teachers know that you’re excused from class today.”

“Thank you, Professor Song,” Amy rasped, winking at Rose, who stood gaping at the girl in front of her.

Once the headmistress walked out of the bathroom, she hopped off the toilet, standing so close to Rose that she could smell a faint whiff of lilies and cigarette smoke and the cinnamon gum Amy was currently chewing. She watched silently as Amy unlocked the stall door and pushed past her.

“So, you’re skipping class too?” Amy asked as she leaned against one of the sinks. “Lemme guess: you didn’t study for a test so you’re trying to get out of it. Am I right?”

“Why did you help me?” Rose asked, ignoring Amy’s question as she stepped out of the stall and folded her arms across her chest defensively, trying to ignore the way her stomach flipped when Amy smiled at her.

Amy shrugged and turned around to face the mirror. She opened her purse and pulled out a tube of candy apple red lip gloss, methodically applying it while she answered Rose. “Not sure. I guess I’m finding it hard to believe that Rose Tyler would actually be skipping class. It just makes one curious.”

Rose’s heart stuttered in her chest. “How...How do you know my name?”

“I know all the cute girls in this school,” Amy replied as she slipped her lip gloss back in her purse and met Rose’s eyes in the mirror. “But mostly I know you because we’ve had classes together since we were six.”

Rose opened and closed her mouth several times, trying to come up with a response but her mind was stuck on one thing. “You think I’m cute?”

Amy turned, her long red hair swishing over her shoulder, and grinned. “I do. Is that a problem?”

“Not at all,” Rose said, feeling a smile spread across her own face. “I think you’re pretty cute as well.”

Amy stepped forward and held out a hand towards Rose. “If you’re still keen on skipping, I know a great cafe we can go to. They have the best eclairs in the city!”

Rose was walking on air as she slipped her hand inside of Amy’s and followed her out of the bathroom. The afternoon passed in a blur that Rose never wanted to end. They spent a couple of hours at a nearby coffee shop and bakery, indulging in iced coffees and talking about everything and nothing at all. They even shared a couple of pastries. Rose’s mouth still tingled from where Amy had wiped away some icing.

Unfortunately, the afternoon had come to an end. When Amy dropped Rose off at home, she entered her number inside of Rose’s phone and kissed her goodbye, promising to make plans for another date soon. As she walked into the house, a wide grin stretched across her face, Rose decided that skipping class was definitely the best idea she’d had in awhile.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/GuixonLove87)!


End file.
